A God's Folly
by cinder16
Summary: When Loki tires of house arrest under the Avengers watch he takes matters into his own hands for a vacation directly out of movie. Taking Captain Jack Sparrows name, he sets out to the sea all the while falling for a woman that he believed could never be. The god soon wonders, is it the sea he loves or the woman of the sea? Calypso/Loki
1. Inspiration

**(Authors Note)** Characters are copyright of original creators and current affiliations. Any mentions of places and events both fictional and actual are simply coincidence. This fan fiction is designed only for entertainment purposes and is protected under Fair Use.

Please note that this particular work of fiction is/may be written under the mature category and may lead to the following; foul language, adult situations, blood, and sexual content.

 _All legal dialogue aside;_ Hello. It's been a long while since I wrote anything. Mainly due to the fact that I'm a full fledged adult in their mid 20's that tends to procrastinate and have hardly any access to internet, I've decided that it was time to try again. This story is a request from one of my friend's siblings. I do eventually intend to go back and work on fics such as Atypical Amity, but at the moment this will have to suffice.

-Ciao

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **INSPIRATION**

"Hey Reindeer Games?"Tony Stark laughed casually in a way that Loki has simply known the Man of Iron to be.

 _Annoying._

The God of Lies rolled his eyes from his station at the kitchen table in the hideous building dubbed solely as Stark Tower. These were the days that he loathed the fact that Odin had thought it best that he, a millennia old god, be watched after by the Avengers like some naughty child.

The brunette chided again in a slightly irritated tone, "Are you even listening to me?"

Just to show his unwillingness to comply to any mortals demands Loki was severally tempted to keep ignoring the smaller man that now stood nearly over top of him giving a pathetic grimace in an old oiled stained shirt.

"What is it, Stark?"

The simple question made a bit of tension leak out the inventor's taut shoulders and a mischievous smile tint his debonair features. Seeing Loki's annoyed face he decided to push on with his plan. Picking up a DVD case he looked back at Loki's furrowed brows and cup of now cold tea clasped in his hands and quickly prepared his next few words. Times like these he wished that Loki was as easily entertained with pop culture as easily as Thor was.

"Well," Tony drawled lightly."I was going to have a movie night with everyone as a 'let's chillax from superheroing' kinda thing, but-"

"You want me to leave? Is that it Stark?"

Loki's quick interruption startled the slightly fumbling man. Damn, he hated trying to be nice to God's. Pepper and Natasha nearly broke his arm trying to wrangle him into being nice and inviting Loki into their inner circle without being a total dick. Hell, just asking him to watch a movie with the team felt like a chore. The sharp green accusing eyes staring at the brunette began to glower. Fuck, he didn't need him pissy. Especially since everyone was coming over in under an hour.

"No. I wanted you to watch it with us."

Tony picked at a mysterious stain on his Pantera shirt and hoped to hell he wouldn't have to go get his suit because a particular god was having a hissy fit. Loki sat there in quiet perception for a long moment. Long enough to make the small man take a deep breath and try to plot his next few words. What was the Man of Iron trying to do? Loki glanced sideways at the piece of hard plastic still clasped in the oil stained hands of the inventor. The words Pirates of the Caribbean stood out in gold lettering as well did the image of man wearing classic pirate attire, dreadlocks, and darkly lined eyes smiling tartly on the cover. It did look a bit interesting.

"Perhaps…." Loki muttered as he swept a hand through his longish hair.

The God bit back a bitter remark when Starks face lit up like a child at Christmas. Maybe his curiosity of this film was getting to his better judgment. In truth, Loki rather liked some films and television shows, but loathed to let anyone, especially Stark know of this. It was rather embarrassing to force the voice built into the Man of Iron's home to keep its silence in his interests. Honestly, he was a bit surprised when the voice recommended a few things for him to watch. Things like Supernatural, Game of Thrones, and Law and Order. Much of the rest he learned was being stuck in Lady Jane's home during his forcible caretaking by Thor. He remembered Lady Darcy referring to it as "his weekend", much like a divorced couple sharing custody of a child.

Loki soon learned that like a divorced couple, he was to be left with a babysitter; _AKA Darcy Lewis_ whenever Thor thought it appropriate to run off on a date with his dear Jane. From there and with the same threat of silence, Darcy introduced him to things like Jurassic Park, The Mummy, and Transformers. There were other things she had shown him in her time watching after him, but he'd rather not it get out that he had learned what Facebook was or that he had recently learned how to operate a Playstation.

"I may as well see how Midgard regards its entertainment," The God continued as if he didn't miss a beat,"I don't expect much, mind you."

Loki watched Starks face twitch with what he recognized as irritation before the smaller man turned away and walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets for some popcorn. Not soon after their conversation together, Loki found himself wedged onto a large couch next to his adoptive brother and a very jovial Darcy whispering to an eager Hawkeye. The two muttered how good this movie was in puns, but how the others hadn't had time in their busy schedules to see a movie that had come out years prior. It was a travesty. The dark haired god carefully schooled his features when the film had started and ended up agreeing with his _babysitter._ The characters charisma and jovial antics nearly made him smile, but it also made him think.

Is there something in that time of Midgard that would truly be this entertaining? The thought made a small plan come into his mind. Perhaps he needed a vacation from the metaphorical prison Odin and the Avengers have put him in?


	2. The Pull of the Tides

**(Authors Note)** Characters are copyright of original creators and current affiliations. Any mentions of places and events both fictional and actual are simply coincidence. This fan fiction is designed only for entertainment purposes and is protected under Fair Use.

Please note that this particular work of fiction is/may be written under the mature category and may lead to the following; foul language, adult situations, blood, and sexual content.

Aside from what is written above~ Hello again. I apologize that the first chapter is a bit short, but I had to leave it so I had a starting point in this one. I'll try to make this story at least a few chapters long because I absolutely hate fan fictions that are less than 800 words.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

THE PULL OF THE TIDES

Loki sat quietly in Lady Jane's humble apartment by himself seeing that Darcy was unavailable and Thor deemed him worthy of caring for himself for a few short hours while he and Jane went on yet another date. It slightly irritated the younger god that he was ignored in lieu of the fairer sex, but at the same note he was happy at the chance to test this spell with even his severally reduced magic. Carefully, Loki pulled the items he stole out of the pathetic excuse of a tunic Banner had loaned him. A simple micah crystal taken from Darcy, a square compass given to Madam Potts along with a tall lavender candle, and finally a few sticks of chalk swiped from the chalk board of Bruce Banner after the nervous man ran out of common writing space in his laboratory.

Jotting down a few runes onto Jane's hardwood floors and lighting Miss Potts lavender candle, Loki felt the familiar pull of magic that he sorely missed. Gently placing the crystal into the compass and watching the pin spin in circles like it was pulled by a magnet, he felt the spell nearing completion. The ticking of the clock on the walls began to slow. The hands slowing to the point of moving backwards, the God smiled and used the remaining power of the spell to teleport to a place that interested him since seeing it on Stark's large television- The Bahamas'.

The years ripped by quickly, feeling like mere instances. Tens and hundreds of years belted by until it settled on early June 1720. The raven haired God stood on soft sand as he allowed the last of his spell to dissipate. The fog-like ravages of magic yanked and pulled at him like a storm until it settled and Loki found himself on the edge of an island overlooking the early morning sun. The chirps and caws of tropical birds set the god at ease. Without the metaphorical foot of Odin no longer on the back of his neck threatening his life or livelihood, it truly felt like the beginning of a vacation.

"I should have considered this much earlier." He said aloud in elation as he toed the soft sand under his boots.

The god glanced around the foreign land he occupied and quickly thought of his next move. Given the time, he couldn't strong arm his way into his wants and needs unlike Thor or Stark. There were no such things as a hotel and tourism was hardly an endeavor that many people went into in this time. It was no matter. He was the God of Lies. This would be no match to his skills. Just to prove this, Loki smirked to himself and flicked his hand across his own body, followed by the soft glimmer of green magic.

"Now, we're talking." A new voice joyfully murmured from where the god once stood.

Loki smirked happily at his new form. He ran a hand across his bearded jaw and flicked his fingers against the tiny beads resting at his chin. It had been far too long since he felt the joy of shape shifting. He even took the extra step to put a figurative middle finger to Stark and his forced bonding time. In this new body, Loki stood in the form of the story tale pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Carrying everything except a few, but easily obtained weapons the god turned toward civilization. It was time for him to have some fun.

It took under about an hour, but given the islands small batch of sailors running the port and groups of farmers tending their fields, he was able to locate a small tavern. Jack, as he quickly learned to remind himself, took a small glance around the populace as he placed himself near the edge of the bar. The low light of the tavern made the dry wood of the establishment stand out more than he was accustomed to. Jack glanced around the sailors in various parts of the bar staring at him as they drank their sorrows away.

"It be a bit early to drink ye problems away." A thickly accented voice announced from the other side of the bar.

The newly acquitted pirate jerked his attention back toward the bar and away from prying eyes. Standing before him was a dark skinned woman that screamed exotic to his normally Asgardian standards. Not saying there weren't some people in his adoptive home like her, but they weren't like HER. Thick dreads cascaded down her back in a wild, but unified way that he loved on her. Her dark lips which he assumed were tattooed by the intensity and her knowing deep brown eyes, drew him in like a drug. A charming smile graced his features as he leaned an arbitrary elbow on the partially sanded bar top.

"It's no problems I'm drinking away, lass." Jack flirted keeping his smile in check. "Just got to port and wanted something before I looked at the options this beautiful abode had for men like me."

The dark woman almost laughed. It was hard to tell if it was what he hoped was charming or she was laughing at his ridiculousness. Either way, it was a point in his personal book to charm her. Digging under the bar for a small metal cup and a deep green bottle held closed by a cork, she swiftly popped the top, poured a glassful, and set it in front of him.

"First drink tis free." She said firmly.

It was obvious by her slightly enamored look that he had succeeded in getting on her good side. She was a lovely creature, he decided. Perhaps his first step in this _vacation_ would to bed this exquisite woman.

"Might I ask what brings such striking lady, such as yourself to a dreary watering hole like this?"

Jack lifted the tin cup to his lips as he asked her this, his deep brown eyes observing her all the while. The dark skinned woman's smile immediately waned as she shifted her hands to her hip, feeling for the concealed knife that she thought he would not see.

"Do not take me for a fool." She replied tartly, obvious of her dealings with many men in her time. "Sweet words do not tempt me so easily as any common, dim-witted waif."

Jack took a swallow of the swill in his glass, very surprised of its quality compared to mead. He tossed back the rest of his glass and gingerly set it back on the bar top.

"Nay," He calmly answered her, hoping to calm her. "I do not intend to offend. I only get lost when a pretty woman is in front of me and I lose myself in their beauty. I can hardly tempt ya with sugary words if I don't have your name, lass."

Observing him, she slowly lowered her arm away from her hidden weapon.

"Tia Dalma." She drawled, accent thick. "That is the name most know."

Uncorking the bottle, she poured him another glass.

* * *

Time seemed to slip by quickly as they spoke, drink after drink being set in front of Jack. It was nearing nightfall and between banters, rants, and jokes of good tidings the young pirate decided he rather liked this new drink, rum. Once in his own time he might invest more worth in such a thing. Keeping himself careful to keep time travel and anything related to his godlihood a secret, he could safely say he was well inebriated. He knew of her plan just as the liquor began to flow, so did her coercions. She deceptively dug information out of him by asking small questions that any normal man would have sang to her like a canary. Luckily, at the same time he learned a bit about her that she thought that he would not remember things such as that she was a voodoo priestess that worked at this tavern for coin for drink and food. She refused to lower herself to working in the fields. She felt it undignified of her skills to grow tobacco or sugar cane.

"A woman of class!" Jack chirped happily. "I don't blame ya. No woman worth her salt should lower herself in such a way. Savy?"

A true smile known by anyone with skill in magic no matter what grade graced her darkened lips. Even with Jack's antics and slightly sloshed rum, he felt he truly charmed her just as much as she him. If the rest of his days were filled with her bewitching smile he would die a happy, albeit awfully drunk man. The two laughed along with the soon setting sun until the humble tavern was preparing itself for the night that followed with many drunken sailors coming into its doors. Jack happily ignored them all as long as he could drink his swill and keep her gorgeous eyes on him.

"It be time for me to end my night here." Tia laughed after yet another one of Jack's childish jokes.

A forlorn look befitting a lost puppy fell across Jack's face. The day had slipped him by and he had nothing to show for it except the memory of her. He looked over at a burly man who had entered a bit earlier and was putting on an apron and a rag to take over his dear Dalma's position at the worn bar.

"Oh, my dear Dalma." The pirate slurred, attempting to draw her favor. "The night is young. Must it end on a note such as this?"

Jack grasped for the last dregs of his rum as he flirted. His idle hand reached out into the air, but was quickly stopped by a knife pinning his wrist to the wood top by his sleeve.

"I think it best that ye not continue yer attempts, lad." A deep, grungy voice said, holding said knife near his arm.

Jack blearily looked up at a large man. His long grey beard and wooden leg intrigued him. Who was this man and who was he to tell him to leave his beautiful Tia Dalma alone?

"Don't give me that look, boy." The older man growled out. "It's not every day that a whelp like you gets to meet the great Davy Jones."


End file.
